Shuichi
by Ibeloved
Summary: solo una pequeña historia sobre su caótica vida


_Capítulo Único._

 _By: Dulzurabeloved_

Yuki había estado especialmente de muy mal humor desde que Riku había atravesado la puerta de nuestro apartamento con unas cuantas maletas como equipaje.

Faltaba decir que sus enorme y expresivos ojos color café me miraban de una forma bastante particular. Yuki con una vena en la frente y una cerveza en la mano se detuvo a mitad de su trayecto hacia su precioso estudio justo cuando abrí la puerta después de escuchar el timbre descubriendo así a nuestro visitante que había llegado de improviso y de ante mano para quedarse sin retorno a Nueva York.

Cuando le llame a Yoshiki para pedir una explicación, él solo se limito a decir que no tenia tiempo ese mes de cuidar de su sobrino por que tenia que asistir en una marcha a favor de los derechos del matrimonio Gay que se efectuaría en Berlín y que de ahí se pasaría a unas conferencias de transexualismo y una que otra de superación personal, alegando así con (según él) bastante justificación del por que de la visita de Riku sin consultarnos con anticipación.

Mi flamante novio, decidió así, dejarme fuera de nuestro "nidito de amor", sin sexo, como si yo tuviera la culpa de la situación. Me dolía que Yuki reaccionara de esa manera tan infantil e irracional pero yo estaba feliz y deseoso de que Riku estuviera aquí, tener al pequeño en casa era como un regalo, por que cada que ese niño venia de visita o de vacaciones sentía mi mundo más llevadero y me hacia sentir lleno de un extraño sentimiento de alegría que desaparecía la soledad que muchas veces me atormentaba sin explicación.

Algunas veces me hacia pensar en que si Riku fuera mi hijo y de Yuki seriamos la familia perfecta. Y no es que no sea así o que no lo considere como tal— me refiero a que sea genéricamente mío— yo hubiera dado todo hasta mi carrera por que Riku fuera mi hijo y no de un pervertido violador como Kitazawa. La piedrita en mi zapato. El tormento de todos mis males y del hombre que amo. Aun estando a 3 metros bajo tierra. Maldito bastardo, lo odio.

Incluso y aunque Yuki dijera que Riku era poco menos que un mueble de nuestro hogar y que yo ni siquiera podía considerarme la mascota de la casa, eramos la familia perfecta con todo y que Yuki es demasiado cascarrabias.

¡Pero vamos!, ¿Es qué acaso no puede hacerse a la idea de que Riku forma parte ya de una familia que es nuestra?,¿Es tan difícil de digerir?. Yuki era un caso perdido pero aun así muy en el fondo se que a llegado a quererle aunque sea un poco.

Lo comprobé esta mañana cuando me desperté ya pasadas de las 11:00 a.m por el olor a waffles que provenía de la cocina, así que me desperté con una sonrisa bobalicona del sofá donde desde hacia unos días era mi cama. —Por que Yuki me había prohibido entrar a nuestra recamara— ya que mi habitación siempre la ocupaba Riku cuando venia ha vacacionar. Estoy pensando seriamente mandar hacer otro cuarto para así no tener que dormir en la sala cuando el peque viniera de visita y mi dulce amor me echara a patadas de nuestro lecho.

Cuando me acerque a la cocina guiado por el delicioso olor que hizo rugir mi estomago por comida, me quede más que sorprendido al umbral del marco de la cocina. Encontrándome con una escena enternecedora que me hizo llorar como magdalena y moquear como condenado. Ahí, en medio de la cocina estaba Yuki y Riku (siendo este último) el que estuviera todo lleno de harina. Yuki cocinaba mientras Riku le ayudaba con bastante concentración para no equivocarse.

El primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia, fue Riku con sus enormes ojos, quien con una seriedad bajo de la silla en un pequeño brinquito para consiguiente llegar hasta ami y tomarme de la mano sin pronunciar palabra. Me condujo hasta la silla que estaba en frente del centro de la cocina para indicarme que me sentara con un par de gestos palmeando la misma. Cuando ya estuve cómodamente sentado Riku volvió a ponerse junto a Yuki.

—Papá y yo te consentiremos— pronuncio con ilusión poniendo un plato con waffles y vi como Yuki arrugaba los labios disgustado por el apelativo cariñoso, Riku sabía que eso hacía enojar hasta limites insospechables a Yuki de sobremanera. Era su tierna manera de molestarle.

Yo por otro lado lloraba a moco tendido me emocionaba tanto que las dos personas que más amaba se llevaran bien por escasos momento. Agradecía de sobremanera haber podido presenciar semejante cuadro, gracias a que hoy no tenia que asistir a la disquera.

— ¡Agh que asco, ameba! Deja de llorar, llenarás todo de tus mocos, chimpancé con retraso— la cara de Yuki era de puro susto y yo no podía dejar de llorar como magdalena sorbiendo los mocos que amenazaban con salir.

Salte de la silla y me fui contra Yuki quien trastabilló por mi peso con una mueca asqueado me boto se su cuerpo con una patada que me mando caer al suelo, todo esto seguida por la intensa e inocente mirada de Riku.

—¡Aléjate renacuajo!, Llenarás mi camisa de mocos, ¡Es asqueroso!— se sacudió la ropa y me arrojo un waffle que fue a parar a mi cara mocosa y con surcos de lágrimas.

—¡No puedo evitarlo, te ves tan sexy!.

— Cállate, mono— Argumento con el rostro desencajado.

— Toma— Riku que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna me dio un pedazo de rollo para que me sonara los mocos.

¡Pero por dios! Nadie puede juzgarme por quererme lanzar a mi amante si este porta el mandil floreado que compre el año pasado cuando decidí aprender a cocinar, que no cabe decir que fue un rotundo fracaso por que termine por incendiar todo el establecimiento, y días después me llego una demanda por parte de la escuela donde estaba vetado de por vida y mis antecesores también (que exagerados) y no solo eso,no podía acercarme a más de 15000 kilómetros de la misma.

—Se ven tan guapos— dije emocionado hasta los cojones.

— Cacatúa, das miedo, asustaras al renacuajo este— señalo a Riku para después continuar.— Te tocara limpiar la cocina— sentencio llevándose un cigarro a los labios y viendo con antipatía a Riku— Más vale que no vuelvas a llamarme... Papá, mocoso— un escalofrió se dejo evidenciar en el cuerpo de Yuki y desapareció de la cocina quitándose el mandil y acomodándose el traje con esmero, de seguro tenia una cita con su editora, dejando atrás a un Riku sin expresión y a mi con un derrame nasal que mancho la mesa y algunas sillas.

— Papá se enojara, habrá que cambiar el tapiz de la cocina— Riku dijo como si nada al ver que mi derrame nasal había manchada algunas paredes, para después dar un brinquito, bajar y salir de la cocina rumbo a su habitación.

La tarde estaba pasado relativamente bastante calmada.  
Si se le podía llamar así a que Yuki y Riku peleaban por el control remoto de la televisión metiéndome en una pelea campal. Siendo este primero el adulto de los dos su comportamiento era todo menos maduro, peleaba y hacia berrinches cual chiquillo que no le han cumplido el capricho.

—¡Yuki!, Deja de comportarte como idiota, deja que Riku vea la tele— Mi sexy novio me mando una mirada asesina que me hizo suspirar hastiado, bendita la hora en que decidí abrir la boca.

—¡Papá esta molesto por que no a tenido sexo con mamá!, y no me deja ver a pepa pik— soltó de pronto la voz infantil de Riku que casi hace que me caiga del sillón y que Yuki se atragantara con su propia saliva tosiendo desesperado en un intento por respirar y no morirse en el camino.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo, mocoso imbécil?!, Y ademas,¡¿ Qué edad tienes?!, ¡¿Tres años?!, Ese programa es para bebés— rugió Yuki con verdadero enojo— ¿Ves lo que ocasionas, espantapájaros?— gruño viéndome con frialdad y con ganas de matarme lentamente.

— ¿Yo?— me levante de mi lugar para encararlo, ¡oh, no!, No iba a echarme toda la culpa a mi— Tu eres el culpable de todo esto, sino fueras un bruto que solo piensa en sexo y no puede mantenerse en abstinencia cuando Riku viene a casa, el niño no supiera cuando no tenemos sexo, ¡Idiota!—Le acuse señalandole con el dedo. Y vi como yuki pretendía abrir la boca— Y si ahora estas en celibato es por que quieres, grandicimo imbécil.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mí culpa?!—él también se levanto de su lugar y me hizo frente imponiéndose ante mi, yo me pare de puntitas estirándome todo mi 1.65 sin dejarme amedrentar, la cosa se estaba saliendo de control- sino me hicieras enojar, ahorita mismo estuviéramos teniendo sexo y yo no tendría mal humor, y si evitaras que esa cosa...- Señalo a Riku con el dedo despectivamente—no viniera aquí cuando se le diera la gana a Yoshiki de mandárnoslo por que según él, no puede hacerse cargo, no tendría que estar en abstinencia, ¡Se me hinchan las pelotas!. Si por mi fuera esto no pasaría— soltó con el tacto de un rinoceronte.

— ¡¿Cuándo te a detenido eso, bestia insaciable?!, estas molesto y en abstinencia por que quieres, no es mi culpa que te comportes como un crío de cinco años haciendo una rabieta por que no querías a Riku en casa— escupí con enojo, Yuki me hacia enojar con su estúpido comportamiento infantil no reconociendo que si los dos estamos sin sexo no es por la llegada de Riku, sino por su terquedad y su patético enojo sin fundamentos ni razón.

—Es tu maldita culpa por no negarte a que la cosa con enormes ojos venga— dijo con saña ladrando con rencor y quitandole el control remoto a Riku que había podido obtener gracias a nuestra acalorada discusión mientras Yuki esta distraído.— Es MI televisión, MI casa, MIS cosas, estúpido mini-mocoso, así que si vamos a ver algo sera el noticiero, no caricaturas para niños retrasados.

— ¡A mi me gusta!— grito Riku tratando de quitarle el control remoto.

—¿Si?, no me importa— parafraseó con burla y volvió a verme con sus fríos ojos color miel.

— ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?!, ¡Somos su única familia, idiota insensible!— masculle enojado.

—Negarte. Por supuesto— me miro como si fuera lo mas obvio del planeta, mientras con una mano en la cara de Riku lo alejaba.— Y ya te dije, si tu no llegas ni a mascota de la casa este es poco menos que un mueble— argumento y uso la cabeza de Riku para recargar su brazo. Riku por otro lado graciosamente intentaba con gran fracaso de quitarle el control a Yuki haciéndole ver la gran diferencia de estatura.

— Mamá me quiere más a mi— A Yuki le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo y Riku quito el brazo de mi flamante novio de su cabeza para después bajarse del sillón y después tomarme de la mano sacandole la lengua a mi rubio, sensual y sexy amante con una clara victoria en el rostro. Supe entonces que se avecinaba una tercera guerra mundial. Yuki era bastante celoso y odiaba compartir cualquier cosa que era de su propiedad — Si y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, Yuki a veces me consideraba una cosa mas de sus pertenencia— (Triste, pero era verdad, cuando Riku estaba presente, sacaba el lado infantil de Yuki) detestaba incluso que Riku dijese que yo le quería más a él.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, mocoso?!— tiro el control a la chingada olvidándose así de su anterior discusión, envolviéndose en otra y me jaloneo de un brazo apegandome hacia él.— Yo lo conocí primero, MI agujero consolador, MI trasero— le dio un apretón a mis nalgas haciéndome sonrojar hasta las orejas, ¿Es que acaso no tenia vergüenza?,¡Por dios! ¡Riku nos estaba viendo!— todo es mio. Nada es tuyo, engendro.

— ¡No!— vi sorprendo a Riku y este me halo hacia el abrazándome de la cintura— ¡él también es mio!, ¡Egoísta!.

— ¡Suéltalo!, mocoso retrasado.

—¡No!...

Ellos me jalaban, yo me enojaba un poco más, ellos me tironeaban, yo perdía la paciencia, no era un objeto para que estuvieras disputándose por mi y eso estaba haciendo que me enojara cada vez más, con fuerza les quite mis brazos e hice que ambos cayeran graciosamente uno sobre el otro, Riku quedo sobre yuki extendido a lo lardo curvatura de la espalda mientras este quedaba bajo de Riku en un pose bastante extraña. — ¡Ya dejen de pelear!, ¡Suficiente Yuki!, deja de comportarte como un crío, de Riku lo comprendo, ¿Pero de tí? — Fruncí el ceño y masajeé el puente de la nariz para poder tranquilizarme— ¡No soy un objeto!, Como para que se disputen por mi, te guste o no, tienes que compartirme— Sentencie fastidiado y muy enojado. Se levanto de un tirón y mando a volar un chibi Riku por el aire.

Yuki me miro con frialdad y algo dolido, su orgullo había sido pisoteado momentos antes y más aún cuando solté las palabras, miro mal a Riku con instintos asesino, frunció el entrecejo, arrugo la boca con desdén dando un paso al frente hacia la figura más pequeña de la casa, se estiro todo lo que dio sus 1.85 con su imperioso porte. Riku no se dejo intimidar y también le hizo frente, no podía creer que ese par se tuviera tanta rivalidad, Yuki era una persona egoísta que no estaba impuesto a compartir, no le agradaba dar su brazo a torcer y la prueba irrefutable estaba ante mis ojos, vi que dio otro paso hacia el pequeño viéndole con superioridad desde arriba— Vas a arrepentirte, intruso de medio pelo — Siseo bastante calmado y con un tinte peligroso en la voz—Que te quede claro que eso— Me señalo desdeñosamente— Es mio y de nadie más, y no estoy dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie, y menos contigo, ¿Quedó claro?.

— Te guste o no, mamá también es mía, y no puedes hacer nada— si las miradas mataran ese par ya estuviera a tres metros bajo tierra. Riku era bastante maduro para su edad pero también muy valiente al enfrentarse a Yuki al tu por tú, Riku respetaba a Eiri pero su rivalidad no le dejaba achicar y eso de alguna manera hacia rabiar a Yuki haciéndole sacar espuma por la boca.

— Ya te dije, Kitazawa.

— ¿Es una advertencia?— la infantil voz de Riku de pronto se escucho pausada y rasposa.

Rodé los ojos...

— No, es una amenaza— se dio media vuelta y salio con toda la dignidad y el orgullo de un pavorreal hacia su estudio dando un fuerte portazo al entrar. Riku no le quito la mirada hasta que Yuki se perdió por el pasillo. Yo cansado y fastidiado de la infantil pelea me senté derrotado en el sillón. Riku me miro con sus enormes ojos y se sentó junto a mi tomando esta vez el control para poner su programa favorito que desgraciadamente ya había terminado. Le vi apagar el televisor y salir rumbo a su habitación en completo silencio.

Riku era extraño pero lo adoraba al grado de quererlo como un hijo.

Al llego la noche. Me empecé ha preparar para dormir no sin antes acostar a Riku y desearle las buenas noches, encendí la televisión y me acomode acostado en el sillón, podía escuchar a lo lejos el murmullo del programa. Antes de siquiera poderme quedar dormido apague la televisión y me sumí en un profundo sueno. Uno que no tardo en atormentarme, se acercaba el día que paso "eso" gracias al ojos de alcancía,¿Cómo pude pasarlo por alto?, se me había olvidado por completo, convirtiendo así en una pesadilla mi sueno, el cual me hizo gritar y despertarme asustado, sudado y con un miedo atroz. Mis manos y cuerpo temblaban sin poderse contener mientras lágrimas cubrían mis ojos.

Jamás me había pasado cuando Riku estaba con nosotros, siempre procuraba que el niño no estuviera presente. Siempre me he considerado una persona fuerte aunque aparento no serlo, haciéndole pensar a las personas que soy demasiado idiota e inocente.

Tratando siempre de que Yuki no se entere por que odio ver su mirada culpable y ponerse mal por mi culpa estresandoce y que por consiguiente arroje sangre por la boca. Detesto ser una carga.

Pensé que había superado las cosas con Aizawa pero me había dado cuenta desde hace ya un tiempo que no era así, al principio todos los días me despertaba alarmado, sudado, asustado y lloroso pero poco a poco había podido superarlo con éxito. O al menos eso creía ingenuamente. Pero la situación era otra cada que se acercaba la fecha no había día que no soñara semejante cosa. Era como vivir nuevamente todo en repetitivas pesadillas que me hacían alterarme.

Escuche la puerta del cuarto de Riku abrirse seguido de sus pasos casi inaudibles que llegaron hasta donde estaba sentado abrazando mis piernas y mi cuerpo tembloroso. Vi a Riku con su pijama de dragones que le había regalado el verano pasado, parado justo frente a mi viéndome con sus enormes ojos llenos de inocencia y preocupación. El llanto no se detenía aunque quisiera hacerlo, fue entonces cuando sentí una pequeña mano posarse en mi cabeza acariciándome con ternura para después sentir un abrazo que apenas me rodeaba y mi llanto se convirtió en un quejido lastimero. El ruido de otra puerta abrirse y unos pasos apresurados salir en dirección a donde estaba me indicaron que Yuki se había percatado de todo.

Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y mi llanto no cesaba. Yuki fue a la cocina rápidamente y escuche el sonido de la llave abrirse seguramente para traerme un vaso con agua y efectivamente así fue cuando el vaso estuvo en mi campo de vista. Tome el agua con algo de impaciencia casi atragantandome. Pude respirar cuando vi el vaso vació. Yuki me vio y se sentó junto a mi acariciando en círculos mi espalda de manera reconfortable sin pronunciar alguna palabra. Un temblor se apodero de mi cuerpo y volví a abrazar mis piernas pegándola a mi pecho. El se levanto de su lugar y me cargo estilo princesa —¿Qué haces ?— murmure atropelladamente en tono quedito sin entender nada.

—¿No es obvio? — Escuche que me decía mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho, no le dije nada quedándome en completo silencio— te llevo a la habitación.— Asentí afectado.

Riku nos siguió de cerca preocupado y con su mirada angustiada. Al parecer Yuki se percato de esto —Estará bien, tu mamá solo tuvo una pesadilla— Escuche decir a lo lejos. Estaba bastante aturdido y mi cuerpo invadido aun por el terror que poco a poco desaparecía gracias al contacto con Yuki. El estar entre sus brazos me hacia sentir protegido y una tranquilidad se apodero de mi cuerpo con fervor.

— Estará bien. Si. Mamá va a estar bien— murmuró Riku con la voz temblorosa y angustiada que amenazaba con llorar. Debió asustarse demasiado al verme tembloroso y con lágrimas en los ojos en un llanto angustiante.

Adoraba cuando Yuki actuaba sin pensar y me hacia sentir especial demostrándome con pequeños detalles que me amaba tanto como yo a él. Me hacia olvidarme de todo. Del miedo... De la violación... De la angustia... Del terror.

Sentí como me depositaba en medio de la cama y el se acostaba tras de mi abrazándome mientras apegaba mi espalda a su fuerte pecho, frente ami, Riku se acomodo sin miedo y con la confianza suficiente de que esta vez Yuki no le echaría de la cama o la habitación. Se acurruco muy juntito a mi empezando a besar mi rostro con pequeños besos fugases.

— Ya no llores mami — sonrió con tristeza— feas pesadillas váyanse de aquí— y nuevamente repartió besitos en mi frente. A veces me sorprendía lo inocente y dulce que un niño como Riku podía ser. Me apegue más a Yuki enfrascandonos en un intimo acercamiento y rodeando con mis brazos el cuerpo de Riku acariciándole la espalda.

—Estoy bien — Sonreí con dulzura y sentí tensar el cuerpo de Yuki— De verdad, estoy bien— Finalice acariciándole el brazo entrelazando nuestros dedos con la mano que tenia libre mientras la otra abrazaba a Riku quien no me soltó en ningún momento.

bien este es solo un one-shot mas de mi vida espero les guste mucho n.n


End file.
